The Siriusly Twisted New Girl
by sorubmegentlywithachainsaw
Summary: When a tough, New York girl comes to Hogwarts, she gets Sirius in a twist.  A story of chases, love songs, and laughs! It's my frist fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's horrible. SBOC with a little bit of JamesLily.
1. Trainrides and Introductions

"Ellen, honey, did you remember to pack your new school robes?" my annoyingly persistent mother asked. It was the 6th time she had asked since we had left the house. The woman obviously doesn't listen!

"Yes, I do, Mother," I said with a roll of my eyes. We were standing on platform nine and three-quarters surrounded with kids with trunks half their size and shrieking girls hugging like they hadn't seen each other in twenty years. Students met up with their friends and were chattering away about their summers and oh, how I've missed you!

If you're wondering why I'm standing here with my mom, instead of joining in on the frenzy, I'm the new girl. I used to go to a wizarding school in the States up until my parents split and mummy-dearest decided find her roots again and drag me to England to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So here I am, starting my 6th year at an entirely new school with absolutely no friends.

"You better get on that train, Ellen, it's starting to leave. Come here and give me a kiss," Mother said to me and I cringed into a kiss. "Bye Sweetie! Write me!" she called as I stepped onto the train with my trunk and a frown. I looked down the corridor and saw doors on either side leading to different compartments. Walking along, looking into them, I realized I wasn't going to get my own; I was going to have to join an occupied one. I looked in and saw it was occupied by three girls, who were nice-looking. I decided to give them a shot.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked sliding open the door. One of the girls was reading and looked up from her book. I was startled by her shocking green eyes. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which her fingers had in mid-twist.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Lily, and this is Alice and Taylor." She said pointing to the others. The one I took to be Alice was a nervous looking girl with short blonde hair and a kind face. Taylor was a short, busty girl with friendly brown eyes that twinkled with mischief. Her curly brown hair was framed her heart-shaped face. "What house are you in? I don't think I've ever seen you before,"

"Oh, I'm new. I just moved here from New York," I said and sat down next to Lily.

"So, that explains the accent then," Taylor said with a smile. "New York! I've always wanted to go there! What's it like?"

"Oh god, don't say anything! She won't stop talking about it for weeks!" Alice complained. We all giggled.

"So you haven't been sorted yet?" Lily asked, marking her page and putting her book down.

"No, I have to do it at-"

"Ladies!" a deep male voice interrupted me, with a slide of the door. "Miss us?" Four boys walked into the compartment. The owner of the voice was a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses. His arrogant grin took up his whole face. The next one was a shaggy blonde haired boy, with deep blue eyes, and a sickly look about him. There was a short, plump one who resembled a rat, and the last one was the tallest, with a gangly, yet muscular build, and black hair that swept into his grey eyes. "Lily flower! How was your summer without me?" The first one said and sat on Lily's lap. He put his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ugh, Potter! Off! How many times do I have to tell you that you're an arrogant prick, before you realize it?" She said and shoved him off her lap. He slid into the seat next to her and draped his arm around her, must to her dismay. The blonde one sat next to Taylor, and the rat-ish one slid in next to Alice.

"Ah, do we have a new girl?" The only one left standing asked. He stuck his hand out to me. "Hello, I'm Sirius Black at your service. And that's Potter, the pathetic one, Remus, the furry one, and Peter, the…the…other one. "

"Ellen," I replied shaking it.

"Hmm, firm grip, American accent. Where're you from?" Sirius asked plopping in the seat next to me.

"She's from New York, Sirius. And she doesn't want to hook up with you so don't even think about it," Taylor said laughing.

"Hey, let the girl speak for herself! Ellen, want to go out with me?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No," I said flatly. Please who does this guy think he is? His mouth dropped open in shock and his friends laughed.

"Yes, I knew I liked you!" Lily said reaching over James to give me a high five.

"D-d-did you just say what I think you just said?" Sirius said, still not comprehending that I didn't want to go out with a guy I knew for about five seconds.

"Yeah, man. She doesn't want you. I think that fan club of yours has expanded your head a little," Remus said laughing. Fan club?! There is no way this guy has a freaking fan club! I mean, he's attractive and all, but please! I've seen better.

The rest of the car ride was spent in conversation and laughter. All except Sirius, who just kept _gaping_ at me the whole ride. We got out of the train and headed toward the castle where I was going to be sorted into a house and have dinner.

When the girls and I got into a carriage to head to the castle, which I might add, was enormous, Sirius shouted out,

"Ellie, love, I will get you to like me if it's the last thing I do!"

Oh man. I was in for a long year.


	2. Greek Gods and Sorting Hats

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I promise the story will get better! **

"Attention, please!" the headmaster, Dumbledore, I think, shouted above the din of chattering students in the hall. Everyone immediately shut up and looked up, even Sirius and James, who were currently in a fit of hysterics at their silverware which were dancing rather naughtily on the table. "We are going to begin to sort the first years, but first we have a 6th year transfer student who needs to be sorted. Ellen Murphy, can you please come up here?"

I slowly stood and walked to the front of the hall with my head down, trying to ignore the stares of the curious students. I get embarrassed easily. I sat down on the stool that was set up and a strict looking old woman put a worn, floppy black hat on my head.

"Hmmmm...Yes, intelligent, and wise, maybe Ravenclaw…no too hot headed, stubborn, too much pride-"

"Hey!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed and I was greeted with a load uproar from the Gryffindor table, especially Sirius, who was currently on top of the table doing a victory dance. What does he think that because we're in the same house I won't be able to resist his "charm"? But even with the downside of sharing a common room with an egotistical prick with his heart set on annoying me, I still get to be in the same house as Lily, Taylor, and Alice. I sat down next to them and flipped my long brown hair over my shoulder and smiled.

"Congratulations!" Lily said warmly. "We can study together, and I'll show you where the library is, maybe we can share books-"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down Lils! Don't scare her away! Plus, she would much rather tell me all her secrets from New York!" Taylor said excitedly, leaning over the table. "Are all American guys as hot as that Brad Pitt guy?! Wow you must be pretty upset leaving, considering the guys we have _here_-"

"Resemble Greek gods. I know Taylor, you don't have to remind me," Sirius said as though being beautiful wears him down. Not that he is beautiful. At all. "So, Ellie, want to go out with me?"

"No. My answer won't change within an hour of the last time you asked me out. Just because I'm in the same house as you now doesn't change a thing. And DON'T call me Ellie. It's Ellen. El-len." I said in exasperation. Does this guy ever take a hint?!

"Alright, Ellie, be that way. But I promise you your answer will change!" he said in a sing-song voice before he skipped away to a group of giggling girls who I presumed to be the infamous "Sirius Black Fan Club". I put my face into my hands and sighed.

"Poor you. He's never going to give up, you know." Alice said patting me on the back. "It's the same with James and Lily."

"Oh don't even remind me," Lily said darkly and shook her head. "He hasn't left me alone since 3rd year! They're just so damn persistent!"

"Great. This really is going to be a long year." I said as we began to eat and the conversation turned to other things, like which professors were strict, which professors were easy, and which classes you could sleep in. ("You can't sleep in any class!" Lily insisted but Taylor and Alice just shook there heads.) After all the first years were sorted we ate and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Since Lily was a prefect she provided the password and we all went in. The scene that we stumbled upon is scarred in my memory for probably the rest of my life.

**A/N: To see what the next scene is go ahead and click the review button! **


End file.
